


Stone Fruit, Stone Monkey, Stone Humans

by Beanpole_Zora, DietyProphet



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Angst, Dad Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King, Introducing the au nobody asked for, Look it's been 3600 years, Multi, Post-Season 1 Dr. STONE, Pre-Season 2 Dr. STONE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanpole_Zora/pseuds/Beanpole_Zora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietyProphet/pseuds/DietyProphet
Summary: And only 2/3 of the title are relevant.In which the world gets turned to stone, and China is no exception.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son/Long Xiaojiao | Mei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This au idea came to me after watching the first episode of season two of Dr. Stone, and over on the lmk discord I expanded the idea with my co-author, and I hope this is at least tolerable!

Back when it was just him and the monkeys on Flower Fruit Mountain, before the Journey, before his successor, before _the incident_ , Sun Wukong was perfectly content living on the mountain forever. But, people change, and now all he wants is to see his kid again.

Everything was fine at first, MK was probably hanging out with his friends at the time, but then a green flash of light covered the world. At first he thought ‘Nothing the kid can’t handle,’ but soon enough, after two hours or so, the Great Sage was getting worried. He decided to stop by the town, make sure everything was fine-

And then he saw.

The humans in the town had all turned into stone, looks of horror on their faces.

And once he was able to locate his successor, he found out that he was no different than the others.

Mei and Tang were frozen too, and Pigsy and Sandy were strangely fine, but still mourning their friends, but at that moment, all Sun Wukong could see,

was the terrified face of his successor.


	2. 3000+ years will give you such a crick in the neck

The next 3000 or so years were taxing on the Monkey King, to say the least. Immediately after he saw the state of his kid, he traveled the world to see what had caused this. When he couldn’t find anything on Earth, he went to Heaven and demanded to know what had caused the catastrophe. But surprisingly, not a single celestial being knew what or who caused the petrification. But that was only the start of the Monkey King’s problems.

Because there were no humans around, demons emerged from their hiding spots to wreak havoc on Earth. Even without their favorite snack, the petrification left a land with almost no protection, which made it easier for demons to destroy, not to mention everyone gunning for the Great Sage’s legendary staff.

Sun Wukong, in order to keep MK safe, decided to take back his staff from the kid’s statue and fight off the demons himself. Of course, fighting demons all by yourself can be tiring, so the monkeys on Flower Fruit Mountain decided to help out and protect the city. Even some of Pigsy’s non-human kids went to help out.

Of course, there were a few demons that were strong enough to give a challenge to Sun Wukong, such as DBK, but there was one demon that the Monkey King spent the most of his time fighting: Six-Eared Macaque.

Macaque would constantly try to destroy the city as a way to taunt Wukong into fighting, most commonly attacking the area near MK’s statue. Eventually, after many exhausting battles, the people of Heaven themselves decided Macaque was enough of a threat that he should be stopped. They gave him a fillet similar to the one Wukong had on the Journey, which would activate when he got even close to the city or Flower Fruit Mountain. Fortunately, after a couple hundred attempts, the six-eared simian gave up his attempts, and he wasn't seen anywhere around China.

Of course, even with Macaque out of the way, there was still one problem the Monkey King had to face: Bringing back his successor. Red Son had spent most of his time experimenting to get his partners back, but to no avail. All seemed for naught, until one of Pigsy’s demon kids came to see the Monkey King.

“Someone has broken out of the stone!” And that was enough to get the lonely monkey’s attention. 

“Where are they?” he asked, trending on urgency. 

“In a small village in Japan. His hair looks like an onion, you can’t miss him.” Wukong hesitated for a moment, taking in the interesting appearance that had been described before he started making his way to Japan. He barely knew anything about the man who broke out, there was even a chance he might not help him, but if there’s even a small chance of him getting his kid back,

then he’s willing to take the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise our favorite onion boi will be in the next chapter, but this is to set stuff up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter is so short, but don't worry! I'm gonna try to make them longer, and the next chapter will come out soon if all goes well!


End file.
